Last Christmas
by Jenny Morgan
Summary: "Hoje completava um ano, e eu estava apavorada. Não podia ter passado tanto tempo assim, podia? Porque se tivesse mesmo, isso significava que o último ano não tinha significado nada pra mim." O dia de Natal traz lembranças agridoces para Bella sobre as últimas festas e uma noite inesquecível. Shortfic! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO UPADO
1. I gave you my heart

**(N/A: Atenção nas datas! Se ficar confuso, avisem nas reviews e eu mudo o estilo no próximo capítulo!)**

* * *

 **LAST CHRISTMAS**

 **1\. I gave you my heart**

 _ **Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
**_ _No Natal passado eu te dei meu coração  
_ _ **But the very next day, you gave it away  
**_ _Mas bem no dia seguinte, você o largou_

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 01:05 pm**_

— Não vou sair de casa hoje. – declarei para Alice. Ela me encarou como se eu tivesse acabado de xingar todos seus ancestrais.

— Como é? – exigiu. Suspirei.

— Não vou sair de casa hoje. – repeti lentamente. Notei que ela ainda parecia achar que eu era louca.

Agora ela parecia homicida.

— O QUÊ? – gritou, andando até mim com passos rápidos. Suas mãos pequenas agarraram meus ombros e ela me chacoalhou. – É NATAL!

— E como em todo Natal, eu fui a anfitriã desse lindo almoço. – comentei, fingindo que ela não estava me incomodando com o negócio de me balançar. Embora ela estivesse.

— Hoje é _A Festa_. Você não pode _não sair de casa_. – explicou quase calmamente. Suspirei, finalmente tirando as mãos dela dos meus ombros.

— Eu não vou à Festa esse ano. – falei.

Considerando o fato de que nos últimos cinco anos eu tinha sido a pessoa que comandava a organização da Festa Anual de Natal de Forks, acho que perdôo o fato de Alice ter gritado tão desesperadamente que depois de alguns segundos Jacob e Jasper apareceram correndo, preocupados. Eles estavam cuidando da louça suja depois do almoço. Éramos um grupo de amigos unidos ao ponto de passar o Natal juntos.

Eu lancei um olhar divertido para eles, apontando para minha pequena amiga (que estava com o rosto paralisado, chocada).

— Hum, nenhuma emergência então? – brincou Jake, piscando pra mim. Eu corei de leve e mexi no cabelo pra disfarçar.

— Não. – respondi, ao mesmo tempo que Alice gritava _SIM!_.

— Pelo amor de Deus, onde é o incêndio? – Jasper falou, rindo. Eu revirei os olhos para ele

— Ela não quer ir à Festa! – guinchou a duende. Mordi o lábio, tímida.

— Bella? Você _é_ a Festa. Como assim não vai?

— Eu só... – comecei, mas fui interrompida.

— Bells, o que será de nós sem você esse ano? – meu amigo loiro perguntou, parecendo realmente desesperado. – Se minha noiva organizar tudo sozinha, a decoração vai ser rosa ao invés de verde-vermelho!

Fui obrigada a rir, porque isso era bem provável mesmo. Exceto que nós já tínhamos feito as encomendas. Mas ainda assim.

— Você não pode _não ir_. Todo mundo esperou o ano inteiro pra festa desse ano. – falou Jacob. E o pior é que ele tinha razão. E mal sabia ele que era exatamente _esse_ o motivo para eu não ir.

A Festa Anual de Natal de Forks atraía muitos turistas todos os anos. Como era realizada na noite do dia 25, todos já tinham feito suas ceias familiares no dia anterior, atraindo assim todo o tipo de público. Ano passado nós conseguimos uma banda de covers relativamente famosa, e foi incrível. A festa do ano passado tinha sido _toda_ incrível. Balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos proibidos.

— Bella? _Bella?_ – Alice estalou os dedos na minha frente. Eu pisquei, olhando para ela.

— Huuum? – murmurei, segurando um suspiro. Ela me encarou com preocupação.

— Tudo bem com você? – Jacob perguntou, sentando ao meu lado. Jasper também parecia hesitante.

Respirei fundo.

— Eu quero ficar sozinha. – falei, levantando e indo abrir a porta de casa. Os três me encararam por alguns segundos antes de assentirem e saírem. Voltei para o sofá e finalmente suspirei.

 _Meu Deus, como eu odeio Natal._

* * *

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2013 07:38 pm**_

 _Meu Deus, como eu amo o Natal!_

Observei a decoração perfeita que enfeitava nossa festa. Eu nem acreditava que tinha dado tudo certo. Tudo bem, eu falava isso todo ano, mas 2014 tinha sido particularmente difícil.

Mas nada disso importava, porque tudo estava perfeito hoje.

— Esses docinhos são maravilhosos! Parabéns, Bella! – uma senhora desconhecida gritou pra mim, mostrando seu pratinho com cookies em formato de pinheiros.

Não fiquei surpresa por ela saber meu nome – estava escrito em todo o canto que eu e Alice éramos as organizadoras da festa. E eu tinha um crachá, então também não me surpreendeu o fato de ela ter descoberto que _eu_ era a Bella.

Esse ano tinha sido o primeiro que eu não estava acompanhada. Em outras ocasiões, eu tinha vindo com namoradinhos de colégio, e nos últimos dois anos, com o mesmo namorado. Exceto que na noite de Natal ele tinha me feito uma sugestão. E essa sugestão me fez perceber o quanto eu estava sendo cretina nos últimos dois anos e meio.

Eu estava sozinha por causa disso. Porque eu era uma cretina. Mas hoje, tendo tanta coisa pra ajeitar de última hora, eu tinha pensado pouquíssimo no assunto. E mesmo que fosse estranho estar sozinha aqui, não me importei. Eu sabia que não poderia dar atenção a ele de qualquer forma, já que a todo o momento pessoas apareciam do nada para me parabenizar ou para criticar algo.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, meu olhar vagou pelo lugar até ser preso em algo. Alguém.

Ele estava muito concentrado mexendo no celular, então encarei-o sem vergonha dos sapatos caros até o cabelo castanho. Pensando bem, era ruivo. Bom, a luz dos pisca-pisca podia estar me enganando, não dava pra saber. Seu corpo era magro, mas eu podia ver que seu casaco não era folgado nos bíceps, então chutei que ele era forte.

Subi o olhar para o rosto, sorrindo involuntariamente. Ele era tão pálido como eu, mas não era um morador local nem a pau. Eu me lembraria se já tivesse esbarrado nele no supermercado. O homem de negócios (era o que ele parecia ser, se a roupa fosse uma dica) desistiu do celular e o guardou no bolso do paletó grosso, correndo os olhos pela multidão.

Não fui rápida o suficiente e nosso olhar se encontrou como se ele estivesse me procurando. Senti meu rosto corar, mas torci para que ele não pudesse perceber por causa da distância. Os cantos da minha boca tremeram, num sorriso espontâneo. Ele sorriu de volta e me virei de costas para ele, andando para longe do homem de negócios que capturou meus olhos.

* * *

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 01:37 pm**_

Não tinha sido o último olhar que trocamos, mas eu precisava esquecer isso. Sozinha em casa, terminei de limpar tudo para ocupar a cabeça. Hoje completava um ano, e eu estava apavorada. Não podia ter passado tanto tempo assim, podia? Porque se tivesse mesmo, isso significava que o último ano não tinha significado nada pra mim. Eu mal tinha comido – a prova disso era meu número ter passado do invejável 36 para um temido 34 –, dificilmente havia saído da cidade, e, pateticamente o suficiente, não tinha dado um mísero beijo na boca.

Nem me fale sobre a seca.

Cheguei aos vinte e sete anos sem ter tido um bebê – resolução de vida que eu costumava ter – e agora estava sozinha. A única pessoa que me amou, eu rejeitei, e o único que eu amei me rejeitou. Simplesmente... irônico.

Fui até minha penteadeira e abri a primeira gaveta. A caixinha azul de veludo estava ali, tornado minha miséria real demais. Algo me dizia que eu devia ter devolvido o anel que um estranho tinha me dado sem pensar, mas aquela caixinha e o seu conteúdo eram as únicas provas que a melhor noite da minha vida tinha realmente acontecido, e eu não podia perder aquilo.

Suspirei sozinha, mantendo a caixinha colada ao meu coração. Abri e peguei o anel, colocando-o no meu anelar. Cabia perfeitamente.

Ah, garota estúpida... Eu já devia saber.

* * *

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2013 08:00 pm**_

— Bella! – Alice gritou, surgindo de lugar nenhum. A encarei, preocupada. – Nós temos um problema. A Mandy desistiu da barraca do beijo!

É, eu sei. _Barraco do beijo_. Muito maduro, huh? Mas fazia sucesso nas festas de Natal.

— E agora? – falei, preocupada.

— Você precisa ficar lá! – ela mandou, e eu ri alto. Quer dizer, qual é. A maioria dos beijos eram comprados por garotos de 10 a 18 anos. Eu, com meus recém completos 26, dificilmente seria atraente para eles. – É sério! Então pelo menos escreva um aviso dizendo que está fechado ou algo assim. Eu preciso resolver um problema nos brinquedos infantis.

Suspirei e deixei meu posto de observadora e me dirigi para a barraca de beijos. Quando entrei, arrumei um papel e me apoiei no balcão para escrever a mensagem avisando que a tenda estaria fechada pelo resto da noite. Eu já tinha amassado um rascunho quando ouvi alguém se aproximar, o barulho de sapatos no cascalho me alertando rapidamente. Estava abrindo a boca para avisar que estava fechado, quando a pessoa falou.

— Um dólar é muito pouco, não acha? – ele perguntou, e eu levantei o rosto, confusa.

— Me desculpe? – murmurei, sem entender. O reconhecimento foi imediato, e eu senti meu rosto corando. O homem de negócios estava aqui, e ele estava falando comigo.

Ele apontou a plaquinha ao lado. " _Um beijo por um dólar ;*_ ". Gargalhei, balançando a cabeça. Ele estava flertando. Eu mal podia conter meu sorriso.

— Não, não estou trabalhando. – expliquei, rindo.

— Mas você tem um crachá. – ele pontuou, sorrindo de lado.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. _Meu Deus, esse cara é ainda mais lindo de perto._

— Bem, eu estou trabalhando hoje, mas não aqui. – justifiquei, pendurando a folha em cima da placa que dizia Barraca do Beijo. Ele leu o aviso e então seu olhar foi para meu crachá novamente.

— Você é a organizadora. – notou inteligentemente.

— Prazer. – brinquei, estendendo o braço. Ele pegou minha mão e beijou o nó dos meus dedos castamente.

— O prazer é todo meu, Bella.

Saí da barraca do beijo e olhei para ele, sem saber se deveria ficar ao lado dele e puxar uma conversa, ou se eu devia sair andando.

— Essa festa é maravilhosa. – elogiou o cara lindo ao meu lado e eu sorri, corando de leve. Ele tinha me acompanhado até os brinquedos depois de eu sair da barraca de beijos e embora eu ainda não soubesse o nome dele, havia algo no jeito dele falar que me cativava.

— Obrigada. – agradeci, realmente tocada. – Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Você é de onde?

Ele sorriu.

— Seattle. Um colega meu comentou sobre essa festa ano passado, e como esse ano eu não tinha mais nada de interessante pra fazer, decidi conhecer. – explicou, e emendou rapidamente: – Não que eu não tivesse mais nada pra fazer e aqui fosse a última opção, eu _estava_ curioso desde o ano passado, mas ano passado eu estava com a minha noiv... namorada... Bem, acho que ex-namorada agora.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, surpresa. O que se passa na mente de um cara que pede a namorada em casamento e depois termina com ela?

— Hum, e ela não está aqui? – perguntei distraidamente, olhando ao redor. Eu estava, na verdade, procurando Alice.

— Não...

— Você veio sozinho? – questionei, o encarando com surpresa. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso, parecendo constrangido.

— Sim... – respondeu, olhando para os próprios pés. – E você, está sozinha também?

O jeito que ele falou, e o modo que ele levantou o rosto para me olhar me deixaram constrangida.

— Sim. – admiti, e então, por algum motivo idiota, continuei falado. – Eu terminei com meu namorado ontem porque ele me pediu em casamento e eu não quero casar com ele.

Mordi o lábio, corando forte. Eu nem sabia _o nome_ desse cara e estava contando à ele sobre minha cretinice com Jacob! O que estava se passando na minha mente?

— Isso é muito... irônico. – o cara falou ao meu lado, parecendo se divertir de um jeito meio sombrio. O encarei, esperando que ele continuasse. – Bem... O motivo que eu estou sozinho aqui é porque pedi a minha namorada em casamento e ela disse não.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre nós.

— Desculpe. – murmurei, o olhando timidamente.

— Por que está pedindo desculpas?

— Por... eu não sei. Nem sei seu nome e estou dizendo coisas que te fazem se sentir mal. – falei, constrangida. Ele sorriu de lado sem muito humor.

— Edward.

— Hã? – repliquei por reflexo.

— Meu nome é Edward. – se apresentou, estendendo a mão. Eu sorri.

— Isabella Swan.

— É um prazer te conhecer, Isabella.

— O prazer é todo meu, Edward. – sorri, e ele sorriu de volta. Essa noite ia ser interessante...

* * *

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 01:52 pm**_

Oh, interessante seria um eufemismo para descrever a noite do Natal ano passado. Mas eu precisava deixar isso pra trás de uma vez por todas. Porque por mais que eu me lembrasse docemente de cada detalhe daquela noite, as coisas não tinham acabado nada bem entre eu e Edward. E pra dizer a verdade, eu não sabia dizer se elas tinham ao menos _começado_.

Eu sabia que tinha sido estúpida ao pensar que um cara da cidade grande iria querer algo além de sexo sem compromisso por uma noite. Eu tinha me iludido... Não, _ele_ tinha me iludido ao achar que haveria algo além disso. E essa ilusão tinha me machucado feio.

* * *

 **Olá, enfeites natalinos do meu coração!  
Faz anos (é sério, desde de 2010) que estou escrevendo essa história pra postar no Natal. Afinal terminei!  
Era pra ser uma oneshot, mas ficou muito longa e vou postá-la dividida em quatro ou cinco partes mais ou menos desse tamanho.  
Já está tudo escrito e formatado, então pretendo postar um capítulo por dia. Me guiarei pela reação de vocês, quando pedirem eu posto mais (autora carente por reviews modo on).  
A fic foi baseada na música clássica de Natal chamada Last Christmas. Existem milhões de versões... Eu, particularmente, gosto da Glee.  
Vejo vocês amanhã, se tudo der certo ;)  
~Jenny**


	2. You gave it away

**2\. You gave it away**

 **Now I know what a fool I've been  
** Agora eu sei que tenho sido uma boba  
 **But if you kissed me now  
** Mas se você me beijasse agora,  
 **I know you'd fool me again  
** Eu sei que você me faria de boba de novo.

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 01:56 pm**_

— Toc toc? – Alice falou timidamente, abrindo a porta da minha casa. Eu suspirei e apontei o sofá com a cabeça, incitando-a a sentar ao meu lado. – Tudo bem?

Suspirei novamente e balancei a cabeça. Ela me abraçou de lado com carinho.

— Eu ainda lembro do cheiro dele. – murmurei.

Alice, que exercia o posto de minha melhor amiga desde que eu me lembro de existir, suspirou também, sabendo exatamente de quem eu estava falando.

— A voz dele... O sorriso dele... Eu sou muito boba, não é mesmo?

Ela não respondeu, só continuou abraçada comigo por mais alguns minutos.

— Posso fazer o seu cabelo? – pediu suavemente. Assenti em seu ombro e ela riu, animada.

Nós estávamos entretidas em fofocas e risinhos, exatamente do jeito que eu não queria, quando a campainha tocou. Eu ri para Alice.

— Olha só, parece que alguém finalmente descobriu que eu tenho esse mecanismo super avançado na minha casa! – brinquei, porque ninguém nunca tocava minha campainha, todos os meus amigos já iam entrando.

Dei uma corridinha até a porta e a abri, pronta para brincar com quem quer que fosse, mas meu sorriso caiu, e, juro por Deus, meu estômago revirou.

— Bella... – ele falou, e eu só o encarei. Pisquei duas vezes, e então, quando ele abriu a boca de novo para falar, eu dei um passo atrás e bati a porta na cara dele.

Alice olhou pra mim de cima da escada, confusa com minha atitude. Eu nem tive tempo pra pensar sobre o fato de que eu estava com o cabelo meio preso com grampos e vestindo um roupão por cima da roupa de baixo: não. Nada disso me aterrorizava tanto quanto quem estava do outro lado da minha porta.

— Quem era? – perguntou, cheia de curiosidade e indo até o batente da porta para espiar. Não precisei dizer nada. Ela viu por si mesma aquele homem lindo passando a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente antes de tocar a campainha mais uma vez. – Oh santo Deus, é _ele_?

Assenti, sem ter certeza se conseguiria falar alguma coisa.

— Posso abrir a porta? – pediu, quicando.

— NÃO! – gritei, chocada. E então me senti meio nauseada. – Faça qualquer coisa, mas não abra essa porta. Fala pra ele ir embora. Diz que eu... estou com diarréia. Qualquer coisa. Mas mande-o pra longe daqui.

— Bella, qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Alice, desacreditando.

 _QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA?_ Essa é uma boa pergunta.

— Você passou um ano esperando que ele aparecesse! – gritou, e eu me encolhi, porque ele provavelmente podia ouvir através da porta.

— Exato. Um ano inteiro. E ele aparece do nada, _hoje_? – falei, nervosa. Ela respirou fundo e abriu a boca para retrucar, mas eu levantei a mão, impedindo-a. – Não.

— Certo. Eu vou ao menos dizer a ele para ir embora.

— Okay. Eu vou... eu vou pro meu quarto. – gaguejei, dando meia volta e saindo correndo.

QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA?

* * *

 **25 de dezembro de 2013 11:39 pm**

Ele era muito mais do que lindo. Edward Cullen era um deus grego. E a voz dele... eu poderia gravar e ouvir sem parar. Há quanto tempo estávamos aqui? Bom, nesse lugar, não muito, mas ele tinha me acompanhado pra resolver todos os problemas de última hora, então estávamos conversando há pelo menos quatro horas.

Era bizarro o quanto eu tinha contado pra ele sobre a minha vida e o quanto eu sabia sobre a dele. Sobre sua ex namorada e a pressão que a família dos dois fazia para que eles casassem, embora nenhum deles quisesse. Edward tinha me dito que depois de não ter ficado nem _triste_ que ela tinha recusado o pedido de casamento, ele tinha chegado à conclusão que nem sequer a amava.

Eu era geralmente uma pessoa fechada, mas não com ele. Com ele, eu tinha falado sem parar por longos minutos e por algum motivo que eu não conseguia entender, eu sentia como se pudesse confiar nele.

Eu queria agarrá-lo.

— Cansada? – ele perguntou, quando eu disfarcei um bocejo.

— Não... O dia foi corrido, é só isso. Mas quando der meia noite eu posso ir pra casa já. – respondi, checando as horas. 23h45min. Suspirei e bocejei de novo.

— Precisa de uma carona? Você está sonolenta demais para dirigir, não acha? – Edward falou casualmente, sorrindo para mim. Eu dei de ombros.

— Moro bem perto daqui, vou embora andando... Mas aceito companhia. – disse eu, sorrindo de volta. Ele assentiu. – Só preciso pegar minha bolsa...

Eu me virei para andar e ele me seguiu de perto facilmente, já que a maioria das pessoas já estava indo embora. Foi então que ele segurou meu braço subitamente, me fazendo pular de susto.

— O que foi? – estranhei, o encarando. Ele sorria como uma criança na manhã de Natal.

— Olha pra cima. – mandou, e eu franzi o cenho antes de olhar.

Um visgo.

Foi impossível segurar a minha risada.

— Sério mesmo? – desacreditei, mas dei um passo pra mais perto dele rindo.

— Você conhece a tradição. Nós _precisamos_ nos beijar. – insistiu, sério. Eu ri de novo.

— Não vamos querer desobedecer a tradição, não é mesmo? – concordei, e ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um selinho.

Por um segundo, eu pensei que isso seria tudo e fiquei confusa – por que ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de reparar no bendito visgo se ele nem ia me beijar de verdade? Porém, mal esse pensamento tinha se formado em minha mente, eu percebi que ele não ia parar nisso, não mesmo. Suas mãos foram pra minha cintura e ele me beijou com uma intensidade que deixou lugares em mim formigando. E obviamente eu o beijei de volta, ainda mais apaixonadamente, agarrando o cabelo dele entre meus dedos.

— Ainda quer companhia pra casa? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha , e eu ri, assentindo.

— Me dê um minuto. – pedi, soltando as mechas do cabelo dele que eu estava segurando e dando passos rápidos para a direção que eu esperava que Alice estivesse. Quando a encontrei, corri até ela e a abracei por trás, apoiando o roso em seu ombro pequeno. – Me diz que eu não estou sendo uma vaca.

— Você não está sendo uma vaca. – ela repetiu, distraída. Bati em seu braço. – Ok, retiro o que eu disse, você _é_ uma vaca.

Ela parou minha mão antes que eu batesse nela novamente e se virou para mim.

— Estou indo embora. – avisei, dizendo com o olhar o que eu tinha vergonha de colocar em palavras.

— Com _ele_? – perguntou, sem aparentar surpresa. Eu corei e assenti. – Não ouse não se divertir, ele é quente como o inferno e eu quero todos os detalhes depois.

Ri, sem graça, e murmurei uma concordância tímida. Ela beijou meu rosto e quando virei, deu um tapa na minha bunda que me fez soltar um gritinho surpreso. Nós duas rimos e eu voltei para onde Edward me esperava. Eu só não contava com uma interrupção no meu caminho.

— Bella. – ouvi aquela voz rouca me chamando, e congelei imediatamente. Meio segundo depois, antes mesmo que ele continuasse falando, me recuperei e passei a andar ainda mais rápido. – Bells, fale comigo.

Sem que eu percebesse, ele me puxou e me fez encará-lo. Engoli em seco.

— Jake, me solta. – pedi baixo, tentando me afastar.

— Não faz isso. – implorou, e eu comecei a me sentir meio nauseada.

— De novo não. – murmurei, passando a mão livre pelo cabelo nervosamente. – Jacob, por favor, me deixa, ok?

— Bella, tudo bem? – Edward falou, surgindo de lugar nenhum e se colocando entre eu e meu ex no segundo seguinte. Olhei para ele, surpresa, mas ele estava encarando Jacob.

— Quem é essa cara, Bells? – Jacob falou, nervoso. Eu suspirei e abri a boca, mas não fui rápida o suficiente.

— Eu sou o namorado dela. – Edward falou, dando um passo para se colocar ao meu lado e passar o braço pela minha cintura. Meu queixou caiu, em choque e eu encarei os dois sem saber o que fazer.

A expressão raivosa do meu ex mudou para um olhar decepcionado, e eu gemi, porque era óbvio o que ele estava pensando.

— Você estava me traindo, Bella? – perguntou, e eu gemi de novo, dando um tapa na minha testa.

— Você é o ex dela? – o cara lindo boca-aberta perguntou, e aquilo só piorou as coisas.

— Sim. – falei para Edward, e então virei para Jacob. – Não! É claro que não. Você sabe que não foi por isso que nós terminamos.

— Eu vi vocês debaixo do visgo, Bella. – murmurou, franzindo o rosto de um jeito que me dava vontade de abraça-lo.

— Aquilo... Aquilo não é da sua conta. Eu sequer conhecia Edward quando terminei com você, a minha decisão não tem nada a ver com ele, tem a ver com _você_. – falei, me enrolando toda e acabando por ser mais rude do que pretendia. – Quer dizer, eu...

— Tudo bem. – o moreno sussurrou, e eu senti meus olhos se enchendo de água.

— Não fica assim. Desculpa. – pedi, mas ele simplesmente virou as costas e saiu andando para longe. – Ah meu Deus, eu acabei de terminar com uma amizade de mais de vinte anos.

— Você terminou com a amizade de mais de vinte anos quando terminou com ele. – Edward falou casualmente atrás de mim, e eu o encarei, meio enfurecida. – O quê? Você realmente acredita nessa coisa de "vamos terminar, mas vamos continuar sendo amigos"? Isso não funciona na vida real, estou apenas dizendo. Ele obviamente ainda é apaixonado por você, não é como se ele fosse te tratar como uma simples amiga.

Suspirei, encolhendo os ombros.

— Me leva pra casa? – pedi, com um bico. Ele sorriu e se inclinou para beijar minha boca. Eu quase recuei por reflexo, mas parei no último segundo e ele encostou os lábios nos meus.

— Não foi minha intenção esfregar na cara dele. Eu achei que era um idiota aleatório te cantando. – murmurou, e eu assenti.

— Tudo bem... Não faz diferença, eu não devo mais satisfação a ele. – respondi, e Edward sorriu para mim, pegando minha mão.

* * *

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 02:15 pm**_

A melhor noite da minha vida, sem pensar.

Com Jacob, depois que acabava, cada um virava para um lado e dormia, mas Edward não ia deixar isso acontecer tão facilmente. Na verdade, depois da terceira vez, eu tive que dizer a ele que estava exausta e começando a ficar dolorida, porque senão teríamos varado a noite toda entre suspiros, gemidos e carícias. Me lembro de pensar que, na próxima ocasião, eu iria garantir que estivesse bem descansada antes pra que nosso pique não acabasse tão cedo, porque ele era simplesmente _tão_ bom...

Exceto que nunca houve uma próxima vez. Tinha sido só uma noite, e uma noite sem significado nenhum para ele. A não ser... A não ser pelo fato de que ele estava aqui. Em Forks, na frente da minha casa. E eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

Eu tinha levado _tanto_ tempo até entender que aquilo não tinha sido nada demais pra ele... Por que pra mim, tinha sido uma noite de paixão, fruto de um amor à primeira vista. Pra mim, o fato de ele ter me dado a _porra_ de um anel significava que ele queria algo comigo além de sexo de uma noite, sem nem ao menos uma despedida, apenas um estúpido bilhete em cima do meu criado mudo.

Mas tinha sido que tinha acontecido, e não havia nada que pudesse mudar o fato de que ele tinha passado a noite comigo, e na manhã seguinte, voltado com a ex-namorada.

— Ele já foi. – Alice murmurou para mim.

— Não, ele não foi. – discordei, apontando para a janela. Eu estava escondida entre as cortinas olhando a rua e o carro dele ainda estava parado na minha entrada da garagem, apesar de ele estar do lado de dentro.

— Mas ele já vai. – insistiu minha amiga, e eu suspirei. Ela respirou fundo. – Bella, por que você não quis falar com ele?

— Não sei o que diabos ele quer aqui. Não consigo encontrar um sentido pra ação dele. – comentei, ao invés de responder. Ela percebeu, mas deixou passar.

— Ele quer ficar com você. De verdade dessa vez. Ele veio pra ficar. – fez ela, e eu a encarei.

— E você sabe disso como...? – inquiri, e ela deu de ombros.

— Ele me disse. – explicou simplesmente, e eu ofeguei, ultrajada.

— Você ficou conversando com ele? – desacreditei, sentindo meu rosto se avermelhar de raiva.

— Bom, _você_ não ia falar com ele de qualquer jeito, e eu estava curiosa sobre as intenções dele. Mas não foi assim, no maior estilo "somos melhores amigos pra sempre" como você está imaginando. Eu posso ou não tê-lo xingado de alguns nomes antes de perguntar que diabos ele estava fazendo na nossa cidade. – confessou, e eu fui obrigada a rir.

— Obrigada pela imagem mental de você gritando com ele. – agradeci, ainda rindo. – Mas... como assim ele veio pra ficar? Alice, esse cara tem uma vida em Seattle, uma noiva e família. Ele não pode estar pensando seriamente em simplesmente largar tudo e se esconder em _Forks_.

— Foi o que ele disse. Que ia largar tudo, porque queria ficar com você. – fez ela, dando de ombros. Grunhi.

— Agora? Depois de um maldito ano? O que ele tem na porra daquela cabeça além de cabelos lindos? – reclamei, cruzando os braços. Alice riu.

— Por que você não conversa com ele? Aí você descobre tudo: as intenções dele e os porquês. – sugeriu.

— Agora ele já foi embora de novo, de qualquer modo. – respondi. Ela sorriu pra mim e apontou minha janela. O volvo prata ainda estava estacionado ali. Bufei.

— Uma hora, Isabella. Dê um hora pra ele se explicar. Pior do que está não pode ficar. – pediu. Suspirei e fui em direção à minha porta.

* * *

 **Olar! Passei ontem o dia viajando pra passar o Natal com a mamis, e acabei dormindo haha. Me deixem recadinhos de feliz natal!**


	3. With a note saying I love you

**3\. With a note saying I love you**

 **My god I thought you were someone to rely on**

Meu deus, eu achei que você era alguém em quem eu podia me apoiar

 **Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

Eu? Acho que eu era um ombro pra você chorar

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **26 de dezembro de 2013 02:17 am**

— Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? – perguntou Edward, acariciando meu rosto suado com carinho. Eu corei.

— Nunca tinha acreditado. – admiti, mordendo o lábio em seguida.

— Você sente isso também? – murmurou ele, me olhando nos olhos de um jeito que estava me fazendo sentir mais desejada e amada do que eu podia imaginar ser possível apenas com um olhar. – Nós dois acabamos de ficar solteiros, e eu vim pra sua cidade no meio do nada. Quais as chances, Bella?

— Pequenas. – respondi, suspirando.

Nós tínhamos feito amor – porque aquilo não podia ser chamado só de "sexo". Era mais profundo, mais íntimo e mais delicioso do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experienciado em toda a minha vida.

— Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – falou ele, de repente animado.

Eu ri de seu sorriso contagiante e ele levantou correndo, indo sem roupa até seu casaco que estava jogado perto da porta do meu quarto.

— Bella... – chamou, e eu o olhei. Ele engatinhou na cama até estar em cima de mim. – Isso é pra você saber que eu nunca vou esquecer essa noite. E que eu quero repeti-la dez, vinte, _cem_ vezes com você. Me dê um mês. Eu largo tudo, eu deixo qualquer coisa pra trás se você disser que vai esperar.

E para minha completa mortificação, ele me mostrou uma caixinha de veludo e a abriu, revelando um anel de diamante.

— Você não pode me dar isso. – ofeguei, chocada. Fechei a caixa, mas não me atrevi a continuar tocando-a. – É o anel da sua noiva!

— Eu achei que tinha deixado bem claro que ela não significa mais nada pra mim. – insistiu. Meus olhos se encheram de água.

— Por quê? Por que você está fazendo isso, Edward? Eu sei que essa noite foi incrível, mas não significa que você tem que me dar um anel. – tentei racionalizar.

— Eu _quero_ te dar o anel. Não só porque essa noite _está sendo_ incrível, mas porque você é incrível, o que nós compartilhamos está sendo incrível. Não quero que acabe. Um mês. Diz que vai esperar, Bella. – pediu, pegando minha mão e colocando o anel em meu dedo sem que eu pudesse impedir.

E na verdade, eu nem queria.

— Eu vou esperar. – sussurrei.

 **[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 02:20 pm**_

E eu tinha esperado. Um ano.

 _Um ano._

Eu não tinha saído, eu não tinha namorado. E aqui estava ele, do outro lado da minha porta, depois de _um ano_. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas algum lugar são da minha mente me obrigou a abrir a porta e andar até o carro dele. Ele foi sair para falar comigo e eu o cortei imediatamente.

— Entra no carro. – mandei, dando a volta e entrando também, sem ser convidada. – Dirija.

— Pra onde? – fez ele, com um sorriso enorme.

— Longe daqui. Eu não vou dar um show para meus vizinhos. – respondi, sem expressão nenhuma no rosto.

— Como faço pra chegar naquela praia que você me falou tanto? – perguntou, e eu indiquei o caminho até First Beach em La Push sem dizer nada além do necessário.

Descemos do carro e eu fui andando para um lugar mais reservado, com ele atrás. Finalmente encontrei um tronco largo o suficiente para sentarmos, e me acomodei. Os segundos passaram.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, por fim.

— Sua amiga não te disse? – desviou, e eu o encarei.

— Eu só estou aqui porque eu quero colocar um ponto final nessa loucura, mas eu preciso entender porque você está fazendo isso. Por que veio para Forks? – insisti.

— Ouvi dizer que existe uma festa de Natal maravilhosa aqui. – respondeu, e eu ofeguei, desviando o olhar dele porque fiquei com os olhos cheios de água.

— E a sua noiva? – murmurei.

— Se você está falando da Tanya, eu não estou com ela há mais de um ano. E ela dificilmente pode ser considerada minha noiva, já que eu dei um anel de noivado pra outra pessoa. – falou casualmente, e eu levantei.

— PARA! Para de ficar fazendo joguinhos! Me diz logo porque você está aqui, Edward! – gritei.

— Não tem nenhum joguinho, Bella. Você sabe porque eu estou aqui. Por causa de você.

Engoli em seco.

— Por que agora, depois de um ano quase inteiro? – reclamei, mas no fundo eu estava querendo chorar.

— Porque quando eu tentei depois de _uma_ semana, você me rejeitou. – explicou, mas eu só o encarei.

— Mas obviamente você não aceitou não como resposta. – pontuei. – E uma semana, em primeiro lugar, já tinha sido muito mais tempo do que eu me propus a esperar.

— Eu perdi o seu número. Quando o recuperei... O que foi aquilo, Bella? Eu sei que eu sumi na manhã seguinte, mas eu deixei um bilhete, okay? Eu não merecia o que você me disse. Eu não tinha entendido nada, achei que você simplesmente estava arrumando uma desculpa pra não ter que me ver de novo. – falou, parecendo nervoso comigo. Então ele respirou fundo e pareceu desesperado de repente. – Foi só uma semana atrás que eu entendi. Emily me procurou sobre Tanya e-

— Ah, isso porque você não a vê há mais de um ano! Seu mentiroso hipócrita! – gritei, o empurrando para longe de mim. – Você podia ter me dito que só queria passar uma noite na minha cama. Eu não sou criança, eu teria entendido. Mas você disse que queria algo mais, você me disse tanta coisa, tanta coisa que você poderia apenas... não ter dito.

— Eu não disse que não a via há mais de um ano, eu disse que nós não estamos mais juntos! E eu nem a vi, foi Emily que... – respondeu, franzindo o cenho de um jeito que me fazia querer abraçá-lo. – Me deixa continuar, Bella. Me deixa explicar pra você.

— Não quero ouvir o nome dela. Não depois do que ela fez. Não depois do que _você_ fez. – gemi, tapando os ouvidos como uma criança e dando as costas para ele, correndo em direção à praia.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **26 de dezembro de 2013 11:15 am**

Acordei sozinha e por um segundo me perguntei se a noite passada tinha sido um sonho. E então olhei para o lado e notei um papel no travesseiro. Sorri e o peguei para ler.

 _Bella, eu sinto tanto. Meu pai me ligou logo cedo, eu precisei voltar com urgência. Não me esqueça. Eu vou voltar pra você o mais breve possível. Edward._

Eu suspirei sozinha. Será que aquilo era um jeito suave dele me dispensar? Respirei fundo e me levantei da cama, começando a encarar aqueles lençóis amarrotados que tinham sido testemunhas da melhor noite da minha vida. Fui pegar meu celular no criado mudo e vi que tinha um outro bilhete ali. Quando o peguei, vi que a caixinha azul estava em baixo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

 _Eu sinto que vou te amar pelo o resto da minha vida._

O anel ainda estava no meu dedo, e eu me joguei na cama, rindo sozinha. O destino não podia ser tão bom, podia?

Passei o dia todo cantarolando pela casa, esperando ele ligar. Ele não ligou. Inventei desculpas por ele e fui dormir.

O dia seguinte se passou do mesmo jeito: eu extremamente ansiosa, me recusando a tirar o anel dele do dedo e checando meu celular de cinco em cinco minutos pra ver se ele havia ligado.

No terceiro dia à noite, quando meu celular tocou, eu praticamente corri para pegá-lo. O número com código de Seattle piscava na tela e eu ri sozinha antes de atender.

— Você demorou. – falei, corando por algum motivo.

— Quem é? – disse uma voz de mulher. Eu encarei o celular por um segundo.

— É a Bella. Com quem eu falo? – estranhei.

— Meu nome é Tanya. – fez ela, e eu ofeguei. – Ah, vejo que você reconhece meu nome... Então acho que eu não preciso dizer muita coisa, você já deve ter deduzido qual é o recado, não é?

— O quê? Que recado? – murmurei, confusa. Por que a ex do meu atual futuro namorado estava me ligando?

— Você não pode ser tão boba assim... Se bem que Edward adora uma garotinha inocente... Você está surpresa de eu ter ligado, não está? Você realmente achou que ele queria passar o resto da vida dele com você? Me desculpa, mas _eu_ sou a noiva dele, e é _comigo_ que ele vai passar o resto da vida, está entendendo? – fez ela, com um tom de superioridade que eu odiei.

— Você está mentindo. Ele terminou com você. – falei, mas assim que as palavras saíram, eu me lembrei que não tinha sido exatamente assim a história.

— Não, querida. _Eu_ terminei com ele. Eu achava que não queria me casar com ele ainda. Foi um lapso. Eu liguei e ele veio correndo pra minha cama de volta. Ainda não acredito que ele pode perder o anel que ia me dar, mas não tem problema: ele vai comprar outro maior e melhor. Edward é meu, Bella. Eu sinto muito se você acreditou que uma transa de uma noite era algo além do que foi: um passatempo.

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos.

— E-eu... eu não... – comecei, mas não consegui terminar nada.

— Segue em frente, tá? É a melhor coisa que você faz. Ele é quente como o inferno, eu sei muito bem... Mas não significou nada pra ele. Bondade de Natal. Fique longe dele. – mandou.

Eu nem conseguia dizer mais nada. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto a uma velocidade assombrosa.

— Isso era tudo. Feliz ano novo! – desejou ela, e desligou na minha cara.

Continuei paralisada até que uma onda de soluços tomou conta do meu corpo e eu me deixei escorregar para o chão, chorando com toda a força que eu tinha em mim. Arranquei o anel idiota do dedo e o joguei longe. Eu não queria nunca mais ver aquilo na minha frente.

 **[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

* * *

 **Esse Edward tentando se explicar, mas a Bella não parece muito inclinada a ouvir, não é? Bom, depois desse ano que passou, quem pode culpa-la?  
Desculpem a demora, ontem depois do almoço de Natal os familiares ficaram aqui em casa até a noite, e acabei não tendo tempo de postar.**

 **[ADENDO: esse capítulo tava pronto, mas perdi o carregador do notebook e só achei hoje hehe. Desculpem a demora!]**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews, suas lindas!  
Se tudo der certo posto o próximo dia 31! :D  
Me deixem recadinhos :* **


	4. To save me from tears

**4\. To save me from tears**

 **This year  
** Esse ano **  
To save me from tears  
** Pra me poupar das lágrimas **  
I'll give it to someone special  
** Eu vou dá-lo pra alguém especial

* * *

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 03:30 pm**_

Então, tudo bem: talvez eu estivesse sendo infantil ao correr dele, mas alguém poderia não correr? Porque eu sabia, eu sabia com absoluta certeza, que se ele me beijasse – droga, se ele _tocasse_ em mim eu acreditaria em qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

Porém, minha fuga não ocorreu como eu desejava. Eu mal tinha dado dez passos e Edward me ultrapassou e parou na minha frente. Não consegui desacelerar o suficiente e dei de cara com o peito dele, nos desiquilibrando. Como naquelas estúpidas cenas de filmes, nós rolamos na areia e ele caiu por cima de mim.

O encarei, deixando todo meu ódio transparecer.

— Sai de cima de mim. – mandei. Ele me encarou pensativamente.

— Se é isso que eu vou ter que fazer pra você me ouvir, eu vou continuar aqui. – prometeu.

— Eu vou gritar. – avisei, e ele revirou os olhos.

— Bella, me deixa continuar, eu-

— SOCORRO! – gritei, com toda a minha força. Ele me encarou em choque. – ALGUÉM ME AJUDA, SOCORRO!

— Bella, para, por favor... – ele implorou, hesitando em cima de mim. Eu o ignorei.

— SOCORRO! ALGUÉM!

Ele se levantou, mas tapou a minha boca com sua mão enorme. Eu tentei me desvencilhar dele, e foi nessa situação – eu tentando me afastar e correr e Edward me segurando no lugar – que Jacob, o chefe de polícia de La Push, nos encontrou. Ah, e esqueci de comentar que ele também é meu ex namorado?

— Bella? – ele gritou de longe, preocupado. Edward estacou no lugar, mas eu parei de lutar.

— Ele é...? – começou Edward e eu gemi.

— Sim. – respondi, nervosa.

— Fique longe dela! – gritou Jacob, sacando a arma enquanto corria até nós. Eu ofeguei.

— Jake, relaxa, okay? – pedi, e Edward finalmente me soltou, estendendo as mãos para cima para mostrar sua complacência.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – mandou, ainda apontando a arma para Edward. Eu me coloquei na frente dele e andei até meu ex.

— Jake, abaixa isso. Foi um mal entendido, okay? Ele só estava querendo conversar, eu não devia ter gritado desse jeito, não quis assustar ninguém. – expliquei, e ele finalmente abaixou a arma.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? – exigiu, e eu passei a mão pelo cabelo.

— Não é nada, Jake. Estamos apenas indo embora, não é? – pedi para Edward. Ele hesitou, mas assentiu.

— Você quer prestar queixa? – perguntou Jacob, e eu fiz uma careta.

— Deixa isso quieto. – insisti, apressando Edward com a mão.

O esforço foi inútil.

— Ei, eu conheço você. – Jake falou, olhando para Edward. Gemi.

— Não conhece não. Vamos logo, Edward.

 _Isso não vai acabar bem._

— Conheço sim. Alice só faltou mandar fazer um retrato falado seu e espalhar pela cidade como se fosse um molestador de crianças para as pessoas te atacarem na rua. – lembrou Jacob. Eu ri, e então fiquei séria quando percebi o olhar assassino dele.

— Não, Jake. – pedi, olhando para ele. – Deixa isso quieto, por favor.

— Eu não sou um molestador-

— Fica quieto que o assunto é entre eu e a Bella. Você não é nada além de um playboyzinho de merda que acha que pode vir aqui e bagunçar tudo. Você tem ideia do que você fez essa menina passar? – insistiu Jacob.

— Jake, não...

— Muito fácil pra você desaparecer o ano inteiro e chegar agora achando que pode obrigar Bella a ver sua cara de bosta e ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Ela não é uma das suas mulheres da cidade, que você passa a noite e só liga quando está com tesão de novo. – continuou.

Eu queria chorar. Pensei em sair de fininho, mas fiquei com medo que os dois se matassem.

— Eu nunca-

— Cale a sua boca, moleque. Não tem nada que você possa falar que vá melhorar as coisas pro seu lado. Ela esperou, sofreu e chorou pelo otário que você é e agora acha que simplesmente pode voltar?

— Jake... – sussurrei, implorando. Por que ele não me ouvia?

— Você está olhando pra ela? Você ao menos percebeu quanto peso ela perdeu esse ano? Reparou que o cabelo dela não brilha mais como costumava? Que o olhar dela...

— CHEGA de ressaltar o quão _não_ bonita eu estou. – gritei, interrompendo. – Me leva pra casa, Jake, por favor. Eu só quero ir pra casa.

— Dá o fora da minha cidade. Você não é bem vindo aqui. – rosnou Jacob para Edward, me abraçando e me levando até seu carro de patrulha.

Aguentei firme até que ele começou a dirigir. Funguei.

— Bells, me desculpe, eu...

— Só dirige. – pedi, enxugando o rosto discretamente.

Ele concordou e me agraciou com seu silêncio até que chegamos na minha casa. Alice estava sentada na cadeira de balanço da varanda, animada. Quando ela viu meu rosto, murchou completamente e veio correndo.

— Jake, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, preocupada. – Bella, tá tudo bem? Isso é areia no seu cabelo?

Saí do carro, andando como um zumbi até minha porta. Abri e entrei, trancando-a atrás de mim. Não queria Alice me interrogando nem Jacob tentando me consolar. Me senti mal por Jake estar certo. Era tudo verdade. Eu tinha emagrecido, eu tinha perdido o brilho dos olhos, eu tinha deixado de me cuidar. O que mais eu podia fazer? Meu coração tinha sido partido em milhões de pedacinhos espalhados por todo o caminho de Forks até Seattle.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **26 de dezembro de 2013 00:06 am**

— Eu nunca me senti tão a vontade com alguém que acabei de conhecer. – Edward disse, beijando meu nariz carinhosamente. Estávamos no sofá da minha casa tomando café, eu esperando ele me agarrar, e ele provavelmente esperando que eu desse algum tipo de permissão para me carregar pra cama.

— Nem me fale. Tive três namorados, todas essas relações surgiram de amizades longas e demoraram no mínimo meses para que eu me abrisse assim. – admiti. Eu não estava falando só de facilidade pra conversar, também estava pensando sobre sexo... não que nós tivéssemos transado. Mas eu queria.

— Você é... linda. Eu amo seu sorriso. Não acredito que estou dizendo essas coisas pra você, mas parece tão certo... – fez ele, sorrindo com carinho. Parecia certo. Parecia amor à primeira vista.

— Edward? – chamei, mordendo o lábio de leve pra criar coragem. – Vamos pra cama.

Ele não arregalou os olhos, mas vi em sua expressão alguma surpresa. Por um segundo, me perguntei se ele era um daqueles caras babacas que não respeita mulheres que fazem sexo no primeiro encontro.

— Não quero que ache que não desejo ficar com você, Bella, mas você não tem que dizer isso só porque eu estou na sua casa. Eu posso dormir no sofá. – garantiu, franzindo o cenho de preocupação.

Ri baixinho.

— Tenho certeza que você pode, mas eu não conseguiria dormir na cama sabendo que você está aqui. Eu quero que essa noite seja completa. – sussurrei, sorrindo de forma que eu esperava que fosse convincente.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim, uma oferta que eu não recusaria de jeito nenhum. Eu queria fazer amor com ele até desmaiar de exaustão.

 **[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 04:10 pm**_

Fungando e respirando fundo para não chorar, subi até meu quarto e fui tomar um banho. Ignorei a banheira e arranquei a roupa do corpo antes de entrar debaixo do jato quente de água. Consegui não chorar, mas enquanto lavava o cabelo, a vontade era tão grande que eu tive que parar e apenas inspirar e expirar por alguns minutos.

Saí do banheiro limpa e me sentindo um pouco melhor. Me vesti e alcancei a caixinha azul de veludo, tendo a leve impressão que o dono dela por direito estaria, mais uma vez, do lado de fora da minha casa. Brinquei com o anel, observando como ele cabia perfeitamente no meu dedo.

Batidas insistentes na madeira da minha porta me provaram que eu estava certa. Suspirando, desci para encara-lo. Escancarei a porta e me surpreendi ao ver Edward sentado no degrau, me encarando sem esperança. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dele ao me ver.

— Me deixa explicar. Disse que ia me ouvir e desistiu. Por favor, só me dê uma chance de explicar tudo pra você. – pediu, soando tão arrependido que eu me comovi contra a minha vontade.

O cabelo dele estava cheio de areia, assim como o meu estava antes do banho. Eu quis manda-lo embora, mas não era como se em Forks existisse um hotel ou pousada onde ele pudesse se limpar. Pra piorar, o céu estava fechando e eu tinha quase certeza que ia chover feio. Tanto ânimo pra festa de Natal, e São Pedro estragaria os planos de todos.

— Entra. – resmunguei, abrindo espaço pra ele. Ele se levantou e olhou minha casa por inteiro.

— É exatamente como eu lembrava. – sussurrou, sorrindo com uma espécie de nostalgia. Sem muita paciência, limpei a garganta para chamar a atenção.

— Você está cheio de areia. – reclamei, indicando que ele me seguisse. Quando

cheguei na porta do meu quarto, me virei pra ele e estendi a mão. – Você fica aqui. – mandei, séria.

Entrei no meu closet e saí com algumas roupas que eram do meu pai, jogando-as na mão do meu visitante indesejado.

— Você está sujando minha casa. A segunda porta à esquerda é um banheiro. Tem toalhas limpas lá dentro.

Era como se um robô tivesse tomado conta do meu corpo. A sensação de controle sobre mim mesma era boa, mesmo que eu soubesse que ia durar pouco tempo. Enquanto ele se limpava, eu precisava me ocupar com alguma coisa. Segui para cozinha e comecei a fazer o jantar, embora fosse muito cedo pra isso. Eu não me importava, só queria me distrair e não pensar em Edward sem roupa no meu banheiro.

Funcionou tão bem, que quando ele voltou do banho e apareceu na cozinha, eu me assustei com a sua presença.

— Me desculpa. Não quis te assustar. – pediu, passando a mão pelo cabelo molhado.

Deus, como eu amava aquele cabelo.

 _Componha-se!_

— Não tem problema. – respondi, sem saber como lidar com aquela situação. Eu já tinha fatiado metade dos legumes para a posta, então decidi continuar me mexendo pelo meu reino e aprontando a comida.

— Você precisa que eu... Será que eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? – fez ele, embaraçado por estar parado na porta. Eu achei que ele merecia estar constrangido.

Pensei rapidamente sobre o que ele podia fazer, já que não queria um telespectador sentado atrás de mim observando meus movimentos. Eu já estava desconfortável, obrigada.

— Hum, você pode lavar a salada? – sugeri, franzindo o nariz.

Ele concordou e começou a fazer o que eu pedi. O silêncio estava pesado, então coloquei meu celular para tocar música enquanto terminava de ajeitar os ingredientes na fôrma. Liguei o forno e deixei na temperatura média. Edward estava terminando sua tarefa. Coloquei meu celular para despertar em quarenta minutos. A chuva tinha começado a cair sem pena, então fechei as janelas da cozinha e subi para tomar conta das outras. Quando voltei, Edward estava fechando a última janela da sala.

Eu me surpreendi tanto pela solicitude dele que não agradeci.

Nos encaramos pelo que pareceu dez minutos até que ele começasse a falar. Foi involuntário ser carregada por memórias.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **26 de dezembro de 2013 03:04 am**

— Fui criado de uma forma muito aberta. Meus pais queriam que eu tivesse toda a liberdade pra conversar com eles sobre qualquer coisa, e eu nunca apanhei na minha vida. – fez ele, soando pensativo.

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu era bem pequena, mas meu pai deu um jeito de me criar sozinho. Ele casou de novo quando eu tinha treze anos. – contei, brincando com o cabelo dele. Eu nunca queria sair daquela posição: deitada no peito dele e com os braços dele ao meu redor.

— Sinto muito. Quer ouvir uma história engraçada pra esquecer coisas tristes?

Ele nem me deixou responder direito e já estava se lançando no conto sobre a adolescência dele, mais especificamente sobre a primeira vez que ele tinha chamado uma garota pra sair. Eu chorei de rir ao ouvi-lo retratar que estava tão nervoso que tossiu um milho no decote da menina.

Eu quero casar com esse cara.

 **[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 04:57 pm**_

— Bella? – fez Edward, tentando chamar minha atenção. Ele devia estar falando, mas eu não estava ouvindo nada, perdida em memórias. O encarei, sinalizando pra ele continuar falando, mas ele hesitou. – Você tá bem?

— Não. – respondi, na lata. – Como você pode me perguntar isso?

— Me desculpa, eu sei que...

— Não, você não sabe. – o cortei, ficando brava. – Você não sabe o que fez. Você teve tanto tempo. Eu _esperei_ por tanto tempo. Eu torci pra que eu estivesse errada, pra que você tivesse uma boa desculpa e aparecesse na minha porta no meio da noite pra me tirar do inferno que você criou na minha vida.

— Foi você que me disse pra nunca mais aparece aqui! – pontuou ele.

— Eu disse, e por acaso você obedeceu? – reclamei. – Se conseguiu se segurar por um ano, por que não seguiu em frente? Voltasse pra sua ex, conhecesse uma outra pessoa, eu não me importo!

— Continua falando. – pediu ele. O encarei como se ele fosse louco.

— Você quer ouvir o quanto eu te odeio? – desacreditei.

— Eu quero ouvir você falar. Qualquer coisa, Bella. Só não me ignore mais. Grita comigo, me faz entender tudo. Me xingue.

Eu me levantei do sofá e ele espelhou meu movimento.

— Você me prometeu amor e um futuro. Você me deu _nada_. Eu me abri pra você. Nós passamos horas conversando e fazendo amor, mas você esqueceu da minha existência no dia seguinte. Demorou uma porra de uma semana inteira pra você entrar em contato comigo de novo. Uma pena que a sua namorada... Ah, me deixe corrigir: sua _noiva_ me ligou antes e me explicou o quão "terminado" estava o relacionamento de vocês. Você poderia ter transado comigo e ido embora. Mas não... não, Edward. Você me fez acreditar que eu era mais. Que aquilo era mais. VOCÊ ME DEU A PORRA DE UM ANEL, EDWARD! Como você pôde fazer aquilo com ela? Você é o homem mais mau caráter e covarde que eu já conheci!

— Posso falar agora? – perguntou, calmo.

— Não! – gritei. – Você não pode falar! Eu não acredito em nada do que você diz. Você quebrou a minha confiança e meu coração e eu NÃO quero ouvir as suas desculpas porque eu sei muito bem que você é bom com as palavras. Não foi por isso que você veio parar na minha cama, em primeiro lugar?

* * *

 **Feliz ano novo!  
3h33 da manhã do primeiro dia do ano e eu aqui postando! Me amem :3  
Só falta um último capítulo e ele é bem curtinho. Juro que tá acabando a enrolação, hehe.  
Me deixem recadinhos que eu posto rápido hahaha  
~bjs, Jen  
**


	5. Do you recognize me

**MIL PERDÕES! Upei o capítulo no doc manager, mas não postei na fic. Gente, desculpa mesmo. Tinha certeza que já tinha postado esse último, até receber a review da Bianca Cullen Riddle perguntando como acabava a história.  
Espero que gostem do fim! :)**

* * *

 **5\. Do you recognize me?**

 **Tell me, baby  
** Me diga, amor **  
** **Do you recognize me?** **  
**Você me reconhece? **  
Well, it's been a year  
** Bem, faz um ano **  
It doesn't surprise me  
** Não me surpreende

 **25 de dezembro de 2014 05:02 pm**

— _Posso falar agora? – perguntou, calmo._

— _Não! – gritei. – Você não pode falar! Eu não acredito em nada do que você diz. Você quebrou a minha confiança e meu coração e eu NÃO quero ouvir as suas desculpas porque eu sei muito bem que você é bom com as palavras. Não foi por isso que você veio parar na minha cama, em primeiro lugar?_

Eu estava colocando tudo o que sempre quis dizer pra ele finalmente pra fora. Lágrimas encheram meus olhos, e eu funguei antes de continuar.

— Eu acreditei no que você disse, e você só queria me foder. Eu fui estúpida o suficiente pra achar que uma promessa feita de madrugada com o anel de outra pessoa valia alguma coisa.

Ele me encarou, calmo como nunca. Respirei fundo pra engolir as lágrimas completamente.

— Pronto, agora fala o que quiser. – permiti, derrotada.

— Eu só tenho uma pergunta. – fez ele, me olhando nos olhos. Enquanto desabafava, eu tinha andado até estar exatamente na frente dele. – Se você me odeia tanto assim, por que está usando meu anel?

Eu ofeguei e abaixei os olhos para minha mão. Ele estava certo. Depois de mexer na caixinha traiçoeira, eu tinha colocado-o no dedo e ainda estava. Fui arranca-lo dali, mas Edward parou minhas mãos com as dele.

— Eu acho que você sente algo por mim ainda. E se eu fosse fisicamente capaz de te esquecer, eu não estaria aqui um ano depois como você bem pontuou. – fez ele, e eu quis morrer ou me esconder. Mas agora era a vez dele falar, por mais que isso me assustasse. – Eu saí daqui de madrugada, peguei meu carro e dirigi para o velório do meu avô. Lá, eu encontrei a minha ex. Ela tinha mudado de ideia, veja você.

Resmunguei e ele me guiou para sentar ao lado dele. Era como se eu estivesse hipnotizada.

— Eu nem sequer percebi que Tanya pegou meu celular. Eu achei que tinha o perdido, e isso me desesperou completamente. Sinceramente, eu não podia me importar menos com meu aparelho, mas eu queria seu número. A ideia de nunca mais te ver... Aquilo me assombrou por dias. Eu nem sabia seu sobrenome, então você pode ver como foram alguns dias difíceis. Eu procurei seu primeiro nome, mas não foi o suficiente. Levou _dias_ pra eu conseguir pensar e executar outro plano. Eu não tinha como simplesmente largar tudo lá e dirigir pra Forks. Conseguir seu número foi uma façanha tão grande, e eu estava louco pra te contar como eu pesquisei sobre a festa de natal e praticamente implorei pra um fornecedor me passar o seu contato. E então eu te liguei. Você lembra como foi essa ligação?

Como se eu pudesse esquecer.

— Você agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. – resmunguei, meio rouca por causa da vontade de chorar. Poderia ser verdade? Ele tinha passado por tudo isso pra conseguir me contatar de novo?

— Pra mim, nada tinha acontecido! – protestou, uma ruga se formando entre as sobrancelhas.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **31 de dezembro de 2013 08:00 pm**

— Alô? – atendi, minha voz rouca de tanto chorar. Quantos dias fazia que eu estava sofrendo por um cara que eu conheci por oito horas? Eu era tão patética.

— Bella?

Se eu estivesse de pé, eu teria caído. Fiquei em silêncio, sem acreditar na voz que ouvia.

— Alô? Bella? – insistiu, e eu ofeguei. Era ele. Era ele. – É o Edward. Feliz ano novo!

— Eu sei. – respondi, perdida. Por que ele estava me ligando?

— Eu estava com saudade da sua voz. Finalmente pude te ligar. Estava pensando se você não gostaria de vir pra cá essa sexta? Ter um encontro de verdade?

— Você tá louco? – desacreditei. Como ele ousava agir como se não tivesse demorado uma semana pra falar comigo e passado os últimos sete dias provavelmente fazendo as pazes com a ex dele. – Quem você acha que é?

— Hã... Bella? – murmurou, soando tão adoravelmente confuso. Eu ri, amarga.

— Nunca mais ouse me procurar. Não venha pra cá, e pode ter toda certeza que eu não vou perder meu tempo dirigindo até Seattle. – garanti, soando forte e decidida. Por dentro, eu só queria chorar e me encolher.

— Bella, me desculpa, eu não estou entendendo...

— Você realmente acha que eu não sei que no mesmo dia que você saiu da minha cama, você já estava no mesmo recinto que a sua ex? Ou devo chama-la de atual? Afinal, ela repensou sua proposta de casamento, não foi?

Ele ficou em silêncio. Aparentemente ele não era bom em desculpas _improptu._

— Como você... – começou, chocado.

— Apaga meu número. Me deixa em paz.

— Não, Bella, eu não sei como você sabe disso, mas eu juro que nada aconteceu. Nós não temos mais nada.

— Eu não acredito no que você diz.

— Lembra da noite do Natal! O que você prometeu pra mim... – tentou.

— Aparentemente nós dois somos rápidos pra seguir em frente.

E sabendo que se ele continuasse falando, eu ia ceder, apenas desliguei o telefone na cara dele e voltei à minha posição fetal pra chorar lágrimas que eu achava que tinham acabado.

 **[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

 _ **25 de dezembro de 2014 05:03 pm**_

— Passei o ano inteiro amaldiçoando minha inocência por ter entregado meu coração pra você, só pra tê-lo pisoteado dias depois. – fez ele, e o jeito que ele soava me fez acreditar. – Três dias atrás, Emily me encurralou depois do trabalho. Ela é minha prima e costumava ser a melhor amiga da minha ex. As duas brigaram e Em me ligou pra contar como Tanya tinha roubado meu celular no velório, quase um ano atrás. Até então, eu não fazia _ideia_. Eu não sabia como você sabia que eu vi a Tanya no velório, eu não sabia porque você me odiava... Eu só sabia que você tinha quebrado meu coração dando a entender que aquela noite não significou nada pra você.

Eu estava odiando o quanto a explicação dele me fazia sentir um lixo, mas continuei ouvindo. Depois de gritar e espernear, agora era a vez dele de me contar o que aconteceu no último ano.

— A Emily estava ao mesmo tempo se vingando da ex melhor amiga e pedindo desculpas pra mim por ter traído minha confiança. Emily é... ela é como uma irmãzinha pra mim, e ela tinha sido a única pra quem eu contei sobre você. Eu contei sobre te encontrar no meio da festa, sobre me apaixonar por você em uma noite, te dar meu anel, eu contei tudo. Ela era muito ligada ao meu avô, e o funeral tinha deixado-a abalada. Contar sobre você era minha estratégia para que ela se animasse um pouco.

— Você podia ter me ligado pra explicaar. – murmurei por fim.

— Você teria atendido?

É claro que não. Ele leu a resposta nos meus olhos e suspirou.

— Além do mais, eu de fato apaguei seu número depois que você mandou. – admitiu.

— Você veio até aqui pra se explicar? – fiz eu, me sentindo esquisita. – É muito trabalho.

— Eu vim até aqui porque eu pensei... eu pensei que podia te contar o que aconteceu. Como Tanya conseguiu seu número. Porque demorei tanto pra conseguir te ligar. E eu pensei que se você sentiu metade do que eu senti no último Natal, aquilo não poderia ter desaparecido tão facilmente.

— Facilmente? – ecoei. – Eu passei um ano achando que você tinha me comido numa noite e voltado com a sua ex de manhã. Se passou _um ano_.

— Eu sei. – admitiu, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu acho que eu estava simplesmente esperançoso.

Eu suspirei, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Os trovões ressoavam e tremiam o chão da minha casa. Meu celular apitou e eu fui checar a comida. Estava pronto. Servimos tudo na mesa e começamos a comer em silêncio. Senti que estava implícito que após o jantar ele voltaria pra Seattle, e por algum motivo isso me chateou.

O telefone da casa tocou duas vezes antes de eu ter coragem de levantar e atender.

— Oi. – cumprimentei, tendo quase certeza quem era.

— Tá tudo bem? O carro dele estava parado do lado de fora da sua casa quando passei.

— Estamos jantando. – respondi, não querendo dar muitos detalhes com Edward a dois passos de distância.

— Ele se explicou?

— Sim.

— E você acreditou?

— Sim. – repeti.

— Mas vocês não estão juntos. – percebeu.

— Não recebi nenhum pedido nesse sentido. – respondi, não sem amargura. – Minha comida vai esfriar.

Sim, era uma desculpa. Eu já tinha terminado de comer, só estava brincando com os restos no prato.

— Você ainda vai na festa?

— Não faço a menor ideia. – admiti.

— Bella, me ligue quando ele for embora.

Novamente, aquilo causou uma dor no meu peito. Respirei fundo.

— Ok. – prometi, sussurrando, porque se eu falasse alto minha voz com certeza falharia.

Voltei a sentar e Edward estava me encarando, como se esperando uma explicação ou estivesse preocupado.

— Era Alice. – ofereci, dando de ombros.

— Está tudo bem? – perguntou, e eu dei de ombros de novo. – Não está, não. Eu prefiro quando você grita comigo do que quando age como se estivesse tudo bem, quando claramente não está.

— O que você quer que eu diga? – perguntei, exausta.

— Você acha que eu, que nós dois ainda temos alguma chance?

A pergunta foi tão inesperada que eu tossi de surpresa. Ele tinha rodeado o assunto, dito pra Alice que me queria, mas agora não tinha mais volta: ele estava sendo totalmente direto e perguntando.

— Você pode dizer na lata mesmo. Você acha que poderia sentir de novo por mim o que compartilhamos aquela noite?

A menção ao Natal passado encheu meus olhos de água. Fechei-os, abaixando o rosto.

— Eu não sei. – sussurrei, sentindo meu peito se dilacerar dentro de mim. – Eu ainda estou muito quebrada.

Ouvi sua cadeira se arrastando e de repente Edward estava agachado do lado da minha cadeira, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos enormes.

— Me deixa tentar concertar. – pediu, e eu abri os olhos para vê-lo bem na minha frente me encarando atentamente. – Me perdoa pelo que aconteceu. Eu nunca quis te machucar. Esse ano foi um inferno, porque depois que eu tive você, eu sabia que nunca encontraria alguém que eu quisesse mais.

Tentei abafar um soluço, mas não deu muito certo.

Ele estava ali, bem na minha frente, implorando. Eu o encarei através das minhas lágrimas e me inclinei minimamente. Ele percebeu meu movimento e acabou com a distância entre nós, me beijando.

Foi como se estivéssemos matando a saudade depois de muito tempo sem se ver, como se nossos corpos tivessem passado os últimos trezentos e sessenta e tantos dias em contagem regressiva pra esse momento. Nos beijamos como em uma cena de cinema, e as nossas bocas grudaram de tal forma que ficamos de pé sem parar de nos tocar. Ele me apoiou na mesa, e eu subi nela para ficar mais alta. Dois minutos depois eu estava sendo carregada para fora dali com minhas pernas enroladas na cintura dele.

Caímos no sofá, colocando todo nosso fôlego e empenho em beijar um ao outro. Edward desceu seus beijos para meu queixo, e então meu pescoço, me fazendo suspirar de olhos fechados. Subitamente, a realidade me atingiu e eu o afastei com um empurrão brusco que o fez cair sentado no chão.

— Eu não- isso é-

Não consegui dizer nada. Ele não se mexeu da posição desconfortável que caiu. Nos encaramos pela eternidade, ofegando. Tremendo, estendi a mão para ele. Ele a pegou e eu o impulsionei para que levantasse. Eu também estava de pé, mas nossa diferença de altura era quase ridícula de tão grande.

— Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. – admiti, fungando. Eu não queria chorar, mas parecia que era só isso que eu sabia fazer.

— Você pode. – sussurrou Edward, e eu ri sem humor.

— Eu não sei se consigo. – reformulei. – Não se você for embora de novo. Não se eu tiver que passar por todo aquele inferno sozinha mais uma vez.

— Eu não vou. – prometeu, fervoroso. Eu queria acreditar. – Eu juro. Eu não vou embora. Me dá uma chance de provar.

Ele puxou minha mão para beijar seu anel em meu dedo. Eu era tão estúpida por não ter tirado aquela coisa. Fechei os olhos, e então saí andando, decidida. No pé da escada, me virei para ele.

— Você vem ou o quê? – questionei, uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso safado no rosto.

Ele não precisou de um segundo convite.

...

 **25 de dezembro de 2015 08:19 pm**

 _Meu Deus, como eu amo o Natal_.

Observei a decoração perfeita que enfeitava nossa festa. Eu nem acreditava que tinha dado tudo certo. Tudo bem, eu falava isso todo ano, mas 2015 tinha sido tão incrível que eu não achava justo que, além de tudo, a Festa fosse perfeita.

Mas estava sendo, contrário aos meus medos.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, meu olhar vagou pelo lugar até ser preso em algo. Alguém.

Ele estava muito concentrado mexendo no celular, então encarei-o sem vergonha dos sapatos caros até o cabelo castanho. Pensando bem, era ruivo. Bom, a luz dos pisca-pisca podia estar me enganando, não dava pra saber. Seu corpo era magro, mas eu podia ver que seu casaco não era folgado nos bíceps, então chutei que ele era forte.

Subi o olhar para o rosto, sorrindo por dentro. Nosso olhar se encontrou e senti um sorriso involuntário tomar conta de mim. Sem tomar uma decisão racional sobre isso, andei até ele e ele até mim. Paramos na frente da barraca do beijo e ele estendeu um objeto pra mim. Peguei, curiosa. Era uma moeda. Sua mão foi brincar com o anel em meu dedo, mas nada estava ali além dos meus dedos inchados.

— Um beijo por um dólar? – soprou, e eu o encarei, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro. Meu equilíbrio andava pior do que o normal nessas últimas semanas.

— É um pouco barato demais, não acha? – questionei, mas meu corpo nem hesitou ao passar os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Queria colar nossos corpos, mas minha barriga já impedia que nos aproximássemos o tanto que eu queria.

Suspirei baixo, observando o rosto do homem que eu amava tanto. Como que para concordar comigo, senti dentro de mim um movimento súbito, um chute suave de dentro pra fora.

— Um beijo pelo meu coração é uma troca mais justa?

Aceitando a sugestão dele com fervor, me rendi e ergui os lábios.

 _Meu Deus, como eu amo o Natal_.

 **\- FIM –**

 **Aaawn, e aqui estamos, no fim dessa shortfic temática de Natal! Espero que tenham gostado desse meu projeto. Deixem recadinhos pra mim!  
Caso queiram, no meu perfil tem algumas oneshots e long fics a mais pra lerem nessas férias, hehe. Me coloque no alerta de autor e aguardem mais histórias :)**

 **Um bom ano novo pra todas nós! Desculpem pelo atraso na postagem do capítulo final!**


End file.
